In multipurpose vehicles such as passenger vans which are convertible to cargo vans, the vehicle operator must be able to remove the rear seats to provide the cargo space. It is anticipated that motor vehicle regulations will require that the rear seat passengers sitting adjacent the sides of the vehicle have shoulder belts available to them.
In order to remove the seats, the means for fastening the seat belts to the floor and/or the frame of the vehicle must also be removed. To remove the shoulder belts, the fasteners anchoring the belts to the vehicle must also be removed. This makes the job of conversion much more difficult.
It is therefore a principle advantage of the invention to provide a convenient and quick means to disconnect the safety restraint system from a motor vehicle. It is a further advantage to provide a quick disconnect disconnect system for the outboard seating positions of all seating positions behind the front seats wherein such quick disconnect system operates to keep the safety restraint systems with the seats during and after removal.